urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbana Files series
Colbana Files series Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy; Paranormal Series Description or Overview It had the basic three groups, shifters, vampires and witches. An added race was a nearly extinct and forgotten race of non human assassins called the Aneiris. The heroine was half Aneiris and half human so she was considered worthless to the Aneiris. She now worked as a private investigator. The story involves her being hired by the Cat shifters in Orlando to find a missing boy on the cusp of his first change. ~ Goodreads | Jacqueline Lead's Species * Half Aneiris and half human Primary Supe *Shape-shifters, Vampires, and Witches What Sets it Apart *Amazonian race of warriors — Aneiris *Differnt takes on vampirism and becoming a were. Narrative Type and Narrators * First-person narrative told by Kit Colbana Books in Series Colbana Files series: # Blade Song (2012) # Night Blade (2013) # Broken Blade (2014) # Edged Blade (2015) # Shadowed Blade (Mar 15, 2016) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "A Stroke of Dumb Luck" (2011) ~ FREE * 0.6. "Bladed Magic" (2014) World Building Main Setting East Orlando, Florida Places: * Wolf Haven: the no-man’s land—where Kit found refuge years before and retreated to again; Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal-PI, warrior race of assassins, cat shifters, werewolves, vampires, witches, magic sword, ancient relic, rat-shifters, psychic, fae Glossary: * Aneiris: a warrior race—like Amazons, only more cruel * Torque: shifter-made drug—designed to keep up with their metabolism; like an overdose of ecstasy and heroin combined. When humans got their hands on it, it did bad, bad things. 'Groups & Organizations': * BANNER: non-human law enforcement agency—Banner units are a bit like exterminators for non-human's, they eliminate non-human's deemed too deadly to live * Assembly: * Rat Pack: Unsavory problem in Orlando—drugs, theft, etc. World ✥ It’s roughly fifty years from now, in a world that’s just like our own, only magic is there. The dominant non-human species are shapeshifters and witches, and there are vampires. My heroine isn’t any of them. ~ Interview | Scooper Speaks ✥ In this world, supernaturals have gone public and have been living alongside humans for 50 years. Then, you have a group called Banner, (an extermination group) that targets dangerous non humans when they step out of line and cause problems. I'm not sure who is scarier, Kit or the Banner group. ~ Goodreads | Gizmo's ✥ There is a virus that causes lycanthropy in this world; it's a great deal like AIDS, in that it is spread through blood or sex (or heredity, or, of course, a bite). Unlike Kiss, this isn't post-apocalyptic, though, and unlike AIDS, it's almost likely you'll survive getting this virus. Not definite; lots of those who contract the virus die of it, but a percentage do make it and gain the ability to shift into a creature (wolves, rats, and various large cats are featured), benefiting from enhanced healing, speed, strength, all the usual good parts… ~ Goodreads reader | Tracy Protagonist ✤ Kit Colbana is a half-breed assassin with an affinity for swords. She is a species that most people know little to nothing about. She was raised by her grandmother who had little use for her and did nothing but tell her what a pathetic waste of space she was. Kit has left the realm where her family lives and now lives in Florida. This world has cat shifters, werewolves, vampires and wtches. ~ Rabid Reads ✥ She may be half human but the half Aneria part of her is a tough warrior with magic. Kit's magic connects her to her sword and weapons sing to her, when in any kind of dangerous situation her sword will magically appear in her hand. Kit can also make herself disappear. Kit was subjected to beatings and tormented on a daily basis by her grandmother, and although Kit has survived she still suffers from reoccurring terrifying nightmares. As a tough private investigator Kit has only one weakness—cases involving kids. So when Damon the Cat Clan of Florida's enforcer shows her a picture of a runaway kid called Doyle Kit finds herself roped into finding him. ~ My keeper shelf ✥ Kitasa (Kit) Colbana is an investigator/bounty hunter who has a knack for killing things. She's part Aneira (see Amazon warrior) and part human. She has the ability to fade out (go invisible) and was trained to not only be an assassin, but a thief as well. She is also being chased by a vampire (Jude) thanks to asking him for help with a delicate situation 6 years before. : "My sword aim is mighty. I will not falter. I will not fail." Kit's mantra ~ Goodreads Reader ✥ Kit Colbana is a private investigator in the grand hard-boiled tradition. She's struggling to make ends meet, but refuses to take work from any quarter which she knows will only bring more trouble to her than benefit, like the vampires. She also generally avoids were-cats, but when the case that's brought to her—by a drop-dead gorgeous shapeshifter named Damon–involves a boy, a sixteen-year-old in the throes of his first change, which means he's a mess–and now he's missing. She should walk away; the cat Alpha is crazy, and crazy plus claws is bad… but the boy needs help. She takes the case. Kit Colbana is half human, half aneira–and this is what has led to her Issues; in a world where "non-humans"–weres and witches and vampires (and aneira) and humans are struggling to get along, being of mixed blood can have unpleasant consequences–especially when the relatives of the "non-human" half are completely intolerant of what they consider mongrels. Kit was raised by her grandmother. Banish from your mind all the usual connotations "raised" and "grandmother" usually have, and you'll start to get why Kit is damaged. It's realistically, wrenchingly, portrayed: what Kit has survived is a part of her that she does not choose to share or dwell on, but when it comes out in bits and fragments it is never played for the sympathy of the reader. It happened. It still affects her. Pity her at your own peril. ~ Goodreads reader | Tracy ✥ It’s about a heroine who isn’t even half as strong as the people around her–she has a foul mouth, a sharp sword and when she’s pissed or scared, her first instinct is to poke at everything around her with something sharp. ~ Under Covers, Interview ✥ Kit is a combination of strength and vulnerability. Her use of bravado to mask a lifetime of pain. It makes her a realistic and relatable heroine. Survival becomes Kit’s daily goal. Kit’s unimaginable history of torture is fodder for the PTSD that she experiences. She is a woman navigating through the emotional repercussions of trauma (keeping in mind that her recent trauma likely brought back pain and memories of her torture at the hands of her family years ago). Kit is definitely a badass. She’s strong, intelligent, and resourceful with a past that would cripple a lesser person. ~ Literary Escapism: Interview Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author J.C. Daniels * Website: J.C. Daniels * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Shiloh Walker (PNR, Romance) Bio: J.C. Daniels is the pen name of author Shiloh Walker. J.C./Shiloh has been writing since she was a kid... she fell in love with vampires with the book Bunnicula and has worked her way up to the more...ah... serious vampire stories. She loves reading and writing anything paranormal, anything fantasy, but most all anything romantic. Once upon a time, she worked as a nurse, but now she writes full time and lives with her family in the Midwest. ~ Shelfari and Goodreads ✥ I’m a mom, a wife, a reader, a writer. That’s in a nutshell. The longer version? I married my high school sweetheart. We have three kids. I used to be a nurse, and sometimes, I still am, when they make me. (Enough to keep my license active.) I read a lot of books, I write a lot. I take more pictures than any person really should and I’m addicted to many things geek. ~ Fab Fantasy Fiction: Interview * Full Bio: About | Shiloh Walker Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Angela Waters, of Angela Waters Art — Source: Paperback Writer: Ten Questions for J.C. Daniels 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Blade Song: # Night Blade: # Broken Blade: # Edged Blade: # Shadowed Blade: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blade Song (2012): Kit Colbana—half breed, assassin, thief, jack of all trades—has a new job: track down the missing ward of one of the local alpha shapeshifters. It should be a piece of cake. So why is she so nervous? It probably has something to do with the insanity that happens when you deal with shifters—especially sexy ones who come bearing promises of easy jobs and easier money. Or maybe it’s all the other missing kids that Kit discovers while working the case, or the way her gut keeps screaming she’s gotten in over her head. Or maybe it’s because if she fails—she’s dead. If she can stay just one step ahead, she should be okay. Maybe she’ll even live long to collect her fee… ~ Blade Song, Book #1 | J.C. Daniels ✤ BOOK TWO—Night Blade (2013): Kit Colbana is always biting off more than she can chew. She has a knack for finding trouble. This time, though, trouble finds her. Someone from her past drops a case into her lap that she just can’t refuse…literally. People on the Council are dying left and right and she’s been requested to investigate the deaths. The number one suspect? Her lover, Damon. If she doesn’t clear his name, he gets a death sentence. Even if she succeeds? They still might try to execute him. Oh, and she’s not allowed to tell him about the case, either. The stakes are high this time around, higher than they’ve ever been. Kit may be forced to pay the ultimate price to save her lover’s life…a price that could destroy her and everything she loves. ~ Night Blade, Book #2 | J.C. Daniels ✤ BOOK THREE—Broken Blade (2014): Kit Colbana: assassin, thief, investigator extraordinaire. Now broken. She always expected her past to catch up with her but never like this. Haunted by nightmares and stripped of her identity, she’s retreated to Wolf Haven, the no-man’s land where she found refuge years before. But while she might want to hide away from the rest of the world, the rest of the world isn’t taking the hint. Dragged kicking and screaming back into life, Kit is thrust head-first into an investigation surrounding the theft of an ancient relic…one that she wants nothing to do with. Her instincts tell her it’s a bad idea to just leave the relic lying about, but finding it might be just as bad. Forced to face her nightmares, she uncovers hidden strength and comes face to face with one of the world’s original monsters. If she survives the job, she won’t be the same…and neither will those closest to her. ~ Broken Blade | J.C. Daniels ✤ BOOK FOUR—Edged Blade (2015): In the year since her life was torn apart, Kit Colbana has slowly rebuilt herself. There’s a promise of hope in the relationship with the alpha of the local shapeshifters and she no longer comes screaming into wakefulness. Life’s not perfect but then again, when was it ever? When her best friend Justin comes to her for help, there’s little question as to what her answer will be. Witches are disappearing and Justin won’t rest until he has answers. Soon, they learn that it’s not just witches who’ve gone missing, but vampires and shifters, too. Unlikely alliances are forged as Kit and Justin found themselves drawn into a twisted web of lies and betrayal. As the clock counts down and the culprit behind recent disappearances is revealed, those Kit loves the most become the target of somebody who will kill to protect an ugly secret. ~ Edged Blade | J.C. Daniels ✤ BOOK FIVE—Shadowed Blade (March 15, 2016): ~ Goodreads | Shadowed Blade (Colbana Files, #5) by J.C. Daniels First Sentences # Blade Song (2012) — I'm the descendant of som legendary badasses and I'll damn well make myself wake up. # Night Blade (2013) – I am Aneira. My blade is strong. Strong enough to handle a lot of things but not enough to handle the four shifters who had been trailing me all day. # Broken Blade (2014) — I am Aneira. My heart is strong. Now it's broken. I am broken. # Edged Blade (2015) — Prep could be a pain in the ass. # Shadowed Blade (2016) — Quotes *J.C. Daniels Quotes (Author of Blade Song) *Colbana Files Series Trivia *Lists That Contain Blade Song (Colbana Files #1) by J.C. Daniels *Lists That Contain Night Blade (Colbana Files #2) by J.C. Daniels *Lists That Contain Broken Blade (Colbana Files #3) by J.C. Daniels *Lists That Contain Edged Blade (Colbana Files, #4) by J.C. Daniels Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Alpha and Omega series * Night Huntress series * Downside Ghosts series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Jane Yellowrock series * Others series * Jessica McClain series * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page Notes *This series is self-published. Well, the Colbana books aren’t romance. If any of my readers pick up BLADE SONG and expect it to be like my paranormal romances, they might be in for a disappointment. It’s got the action that many of my paranormal books do, but my paranormal romances tend to be focused on the action and the romance…that’s not the case with Kit’s series. There is a romantic subplot, but that’s just a thread of her story and there’s no nice, neat little bow at the end. ~ Blood Rose Books: Blogoversary: J. C. Daniels Interview See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Urban Fantasy | J.C. Daniels ~ Author * Goodreads | Colbana Files series by Shiloh Walker ~ Goodreads * J C Daniels ~ FF * Colbana Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Colbana Files Series ~ Shelfari * Colbana Files | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Colbana Files series by Shiloh Walker ~ FictFact * Shiloh Walker - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *"A Stroke of Dumb Luck" #0.5 — short story by Shiloh Walker | Tor.com *Urban Fantasy | J.C. Daniels ~ Excerpts of series *Fun & Free | J.C. Daniels ~ Freebies page World, Characters, etc: *Colbana Files Series Reviews: *J.C. Daniels | RT Book Reviews 1- Blade Song (2012) *Review: Blade Song by J. C. Daniels | *My keeper shelf: Review: Night Blade by J.C. Daniels *Review: Blade Song – INscribe Digital – J.C. Daniels | The Romanceaholic 2- Night Blade (2013) * REVIEW: Night Blade by J. C. Daniels - Dear Author *Review: Night Blade by J.C. Daniels | 3- Broken Blade (2014) *BROKEN BLADE | RT Book Reviews 4- Edged Blade (2015) *Edged Blade by J.C. Daniels | Literary Escapism *Review: Edged Blade by J.C. Daniels | Rabid Reads *Review: Edged Blade by J.C. Daniels - Fiction Vixen *Review: Edged Blade by J.C. Daniels | That's What I'm Talking About... *Review: Edged Blade by JC Daniels Trailer: *Blade Song by J C Daniels Book Trailer - Video Dailymotion Interviews: *Interview with J.C. Daniels - Under the Covers Book Blog *Fab Fantasy Fiction: INTERVIEW, & EXCERPT: J.C. Daniels - Broken Blade #1 *Paperback Writer: Ten Questions for J.C. Daniels, Blade Song #1 *Blood Rose Books: Blogoversary: J. C. Daniels, Blade Song #1 Interview *Interview with J.C. Daniels - lade Song #1 | Scooper Speaks Artist: *Angela Waters - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Author: *J.C. Daniels *Goodreads | J.C. Daniels (Author of Blade Song) Community, Fan Sites: *j.c. daniels | Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Blade Song (Colbana Files -1) by J.C. Daniels.jpg|1. Blade Song (Colbana Files series) by J.C. Daniels|link=http://jcdanielsblog.com/urban-fantasy/blade-song-2/ Night Blade (Colbana Files #2) by J.C. Daniels.jpg|2. Night Blade (2013—Colbana Files series) by J.C. Daniels Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Sword Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs